


I Know You Care

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge - Fic!February, Crushes, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Ian, Mechanic Mickey, Mechanics, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anon prompts, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Hi! I was wondering if you could write a fanfic of Gallavich working together as mechanics as partners? Idk what direction to go with the story but I figured I'd leave that to you.</p>
<p>Anonymous said:<br/>Could you maybe write one where Ian and Mickey go to a concert together??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly! Sorry anons this took forfuckingeverrrrr to get to but here you go! I combined the two because they were sooo damn vague. Hope you like it!
> 
> P.s. thanks to my booboo (teamwinchesterbros) who keeps helping me out on my prompts/au's. you are a lifesaver!

Ian has always had a knack for fixing things. He fixed up the old van they had in their backyard that hasn’t been working for years, and he even fixed up other peoples cars for cheaper than any garage. He figured he’d go apply for a real job at a garage to earn some real money. Once the owner saw how well he worked and how great he was at actually fixing cars he gave him a job. 

 

Ian got along with everyone. Everyone that was but Mickey Milkovich. He didn’t know why the short, dark haired, fair skinned, blue eyed man didn’t like him but all Ian knew was that he couldn’t stop thinking of him. At first he thought Mickey was just plain old rude but then as the weeks went by with them working side by side, he saw that it was his nature. He was like that with everyone and even somewhat to customers. Mickey had FUCK U-UP tattooed on his knuckles, swore every sentence, and smoked like a chimney. He was usually greasy (grease from the cars getting on his clothes and skin), and he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. All that and Ian still had a raging crush on him. The best part was that Ian didn’t even know if Mickey was gay. He tried asking around but no one knew much about the Milkovich man. All they knew was that he’s been working at the garage for years and lived above the shop that the boss rented out to him. They knew as much as Ian now knew, which wasn’t much. 

 

 

Ian just finished up on this guy’s car and he came by to pick it up and pay for the service. Ian was just explaining to the guy (like he had done before he got started) what the damages were and how much it all came out to. That’s when the guy started shit. He was talking way too loudly and with wild arm gestures.

 

“How the fuck is it that much?! That’s not what we agreed on!” The guy yelled.

 

“That is exactly the amount I told you it would cost before I got started on the car,” Ian said calmly. 

 

“How do I know you’re not making up damages just to charge me more? Huh?” The guy continued.

 

Before Ian could say anything Mickey was beside him saying, “What seems to be the problem?”

 

Ian looked to his right to see Mickey looking at the customer. The man said, “Your guy here is charging me more than we agreed on, that’s what.”

 

“If my guy says that’s what you agreed upon than that’s what the price is,” Mickey said backing Ian up.

 

“This is fucking bullshit,” The customer scoffed.

 

“Let’s take a look at the statement and we can go over each and every thing Ian did to fix your car up, huh?” Mickey said gesturing for the customer to enter the shop. 

 

The guy nodded and went in with Mickey on his heel. Mickey turned to Ian, “C’mon, Gallagher.” 

 

Ian had been right (of course) but Mickey gave the guy a small discount just so he didn’t feel like a complete jackass and would come back in the future. The guy left a happy customer.

 

“Thanks,” Ian said to Mickey when they were alone.

 

Mickey waved him off. Ian pushed, “No really. I know we barely know each other or even talk but you had my back and really helped me out… So thanks.”

 

“Gotta have your backs, Gallagher. Boss would have my ass if I didn’t,” Mickey shrugged. 

 

“Still,” Ian said. After a moment he decided to just go for it. “I’m going to this concert tonight, well, it’s not really a big thing or anything but it’s at some bar-club place downtown, called Corona. If you wanna stop by,” Ian said with a small shrug.

 

Mickey looked him up and down before saying, “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Ian smiled at him, “Great.”

 

Mickey chuckled before rolling his eyes at him, “Get back to work, man.”

 

“Right,” Ian said before smiling at Mickey and getting back to work.

 

 

That night Ian went to Corona with his siblings. It was Fiona’s husband Gus’s band playing so it kinda became a family thing to go. They weren’t all there, it was just Fiona, Lip, and Ian since Debbie, Carl, and Liam were too young but they brought along their neighbours and great friends, Kev and V, so they had a good group. 

 

All Ian cared about was if Mickey would show up. The five of them sat at a table with a couple pitchers of beer. The band started their set and Fiona and V went up to the front of the stage where the dance floor was to dance. 

 

They finished one pitcher so Ian went up to the bar to grab them another since the second was about to be done any minute. He got to the bar and ordered the beer when someone came up to stand next to him.

 

Ian turned to look at who was standing right next to him when there was some room. 

 

“Hey,” Ian grinned. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said back. 

 

“You came,” Ian stated.

 

“I did,” Mickey said leaning on the bar facing Ian.

 

The bartender brought over the pitcher and Ian payed. He asked for one more glass.

 

“That all for you, Gallagher?” Mickey looked at the pitcher.

 

“Nah, came with them,” Ian said pointing to Lip and Kev. “And those two,” He said pointing to Fiona and V dancing like crazy.

 

Mickey nodded. Ian smiled, “You wanna come sit with us or you wanna stay over here?”

 

“Here?” Mickey asked. Ian chuckled. He poured Mickey a drink before saying, “Hold on a second.” 

 

He went over to the table and poured his own drink. 

 

“Who’s that?” Lip asked him.

 

“Guy from work,” Ian said grabbing his beer. 

 

“Keep the pitcher,” Kev said nodding to the pitcher. Ian smiled and grabbed the pitcher and his now full glass and went back over to Mickey.

 

They sat on the stools at the bar facing the crowd. 

 

“So who’s the band?” Mickey asked.

 

“Jezebel,” Ian shrugged, “The bass player is my sister’s husband.” 

 

“The one that was dancing?” Mickey said nodding to the two girls now sitting with Lip and Kev.

 

“Mhm,” Ian hummed as he took a sip of his drink.

 

They sat in silence for a bit, listening to the music and drinking from their beers.

 

“I’m glad you came,” Ian said.

 

“Why’s that?” Mickey asked turning to look at him. 

 

Ian did the same. “Cause I don’t know anything about you and we’ve been working together for like six months,” He said leaning his elbow on the bar top. 

 

“Nobody at work knows anything about me,” Mickey said.

 

“I know,” Ian muttered.

 

“You been asking about me, Gallagher?” Mickey smirked.

 

“No,” Ian said. When Mickey gave him a look he said, “Maybe.” 

 

Mickey chuckled.

 

“Is that a problem?" Ian asked.

 

Mickey shrugged, “Maybe I've been asking about you too.”

 

Ian smirked at him, “Oh yeah? What about?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at him and said, “I didn’t ask you so you don’t ask me.”

 

“You can ask me,” Ian pointed out.

 

“Maybe I don’t wanna know what you been asking,” Mickey said finishing off his drink. Ian poured him more.

 

“Your loss,” Ian shrugged. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Mickey said with a laugh.

 

“An idiot who likes the grumpiest guy ever,” Ian muttered but Mickey heard him.

 

“The grumpiest guy ever? Damn, Gallagher,” Mickey said before holding his hand over his heart and saying, “Right in the feels.”

 

Ian burst out laughing, “The feels?”

 

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh, “Fuck off.” 

 

As their laughter died down Mickey said, “And I am not the grumpiest guy ever.”

 

“You’re up there,” Ian said.

 

“You like me though,” Mickey teased.

 

Ian blushed but said, “I do.”

 

“Even though you don’t know anything about me,” Mickey said.

 

“I know that you’re grumpy, smoke a lot, swear a lot, and have a perfect ass,” Ian smirked.

 

Mickey laughed, “Those are true.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me more about you and maybe I’ll have more of a reason to like you,” Ian said, trying to be flirty.

 

“Then you gotta do the same,” Mickey said.

 

“Deal,” Ian grinned.

 

 

Ian and Mickey got to know each other a bit better that night, and in a few different positions. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and my 11 au's series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts again :D


End file.
